


DIAZ

by creamcreme



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcreme/pseuds/creamcreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>释放体液有助退烧。——Gina Linetti，not a doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	DIAZ

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇百合肉。S2E09衍生。

感冒的Diaz看起来如此不同。乱糟糟的黑发底下眼周乌青，面色苍白，直直瞪着Terry和Gina。Gina尖叫一声，躲到Terry身后。她从Boyle的桌子上抓了两只铅笔交叉在自己面前。  
“Rosa，”高大的黑人问，满怀担忧。“你感觉还好吗？”  
“新鲜空气和阳光是否使你觉得刺激？”Gina惴惴地问。Diaz提起一直脚，好像打算逼到她面前。红发美女尖叫起来，但Diaz没这么做。  
“我的缉毒署需要一场胜利。”  
“我可以帮你问出那个供货商！”Terry发急地喊道，“身体要紧，Rosa，现在你感冒了。”  
“我没感冒。Diaz从不生病……”  
黑发女警说着，打了个大大的喷嚏。Gina又像一只被踩到尾巴的雪貂一般发出尖锐的叫声。  
“Diaz，”她说，继续用Terry保护着她自己。“你的喷嚏里全是病菌，离我远一点，离所有人都远一点。你该听Terry的，回家，立刻……”  
她提起领子捂住口鼻。Terry叹了口气，把Gina从身后就出了，推到Diaz面前。  
“我要去审问犯人！”  
“你现在什么都干不了。”Terry毫不含糊地说。“犯人交给我。Gina，在这之前，Rosa由你负责。干些什么，分散他的注意力。”

“占星运势说得对。”Gina幽怨地说，她与Diaz锁在一间审讯室里。“占星运势说我今天该穿翻领毛衣。我还没往心里去……”  
Diaz坐在椅子上，两腿叉着，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着审讯室的玻璃。  
“Diaz从不感冒。”  
“那是什么？霍乱？天花？我得逃出去。”Gina喃喃地说。Diaz突然跳起来，抓住Gina的手。Gina迸出一声惨叫，抱着手躲到门边。  
“别碰我，麻风病人！”  
“只要你乖乖的别出声，”Diaz瞪着她，威压依然，“我就不去管你。”  
Gina叹起气来。  
“你要我干什么，Diaz？”  
她的瞳孔收缩。Gina也有被吓到的一天。  
“——你刚刚是笑了吗？”

意识到的时候，已经开始接吻了。如果问起Gina的意见，她会说她完全是被吓呆了。她坐在桌子上，Diaz的手在她身上。Diaz掌心发热，嘴唇迟缓，把Gina的舌头吸进口中，Gina引逗她低低喘息，越来越近地靠上来。Diaz的手摸到她完美的丝缎上衣底下，手掌在她完美的丝缎般的肌肤上游移。她的手掌湿热，略带粗糙，Gina皱起眉头。  
“我先确认。你不是要咬我，或者干什么的吧，Rosa？”  
红发美人懒洋洋的、雾气蒙蒙的双眸盯着Diaz。Diaz的自制力已经控制不了表情肌，Gina笑着吻她的嘴角。  
“你把病菌传染给我了，”Gina轻声细语，别过头去，在Diaz耳边说，“或许我该在你身后。”  
Diaz依言撑在桌上，让Gina绕过背去，柔软的手指钻进她紧紧包裹身体的黑色T恤里。没有一丝赘肉的腰肢让Gina嫉妒，她的手指弹琴般向上游移，Diaz的喘息粗重起来，Gina摸到她坚实的乳房上。胸罩是中间扣，在Gina手下迎刃而解。  
“Diaz，”Gina标志性的自满口吻，“没情趣的内衣才做前扣。”  
“闭嘴吧，”Diaz喘息着，“干你要干的。”  
“我在干啊。你想要我很久了吗？我知道我有男女通杀的美貌。你早就想要我这么对你了？天啊，宝贝，你的胸部手感真好。”  
Gina的嘴唇吝惜赞美。她抓着Diaz坚挺的乳房，用手掌推挤，感受着它们在她手中变形。“我可以这样揉上一天，要是没什么更重要的事。但是我有的是更重要的事，我很忙，你知道。”她俯身在Diaz后，“你想让我这样做一天吗？”  
Diaz很久没回答她。半晌她说：  
“我喜欢女人。”  
“我知道。”  
“你是瞎猜的，”Diaz垂着头笑道。  
“你喜欢女人，还是喜欢我？你喜欢Amy Santiago吗？你想要那个女人来这样对你吗？”  
Diaz发出低低的笑声。感冒侵蚀着她，她不禁吐露真实心情。  
“我想对她这样做……”  
“可你现在和我在一起。”她身后的Gina不温不火地说，“我会让你舒服的，我知道。分开腿。释放体液有助降温，你知道吗？让我来帮你……我答应Terry要帮你的。”  
她柔软的手指伸进Diaz毫无情趣的平角内裤底下，另一只手撑在黑发女警在牛仔裤包裹下完美浑圆的臀部上，费了半秒钟思量是Diaz的屁股更翘还是Gina Linetti更出色，结果不言而喻。她的手指揉到花核上时，Diaz短促地呻吟一声。即使如她般平日凶悍冷酷，女性器官仍然柔软又脆弱。她那里热得吓人，黏稠湿润，Gina把一根手指伸进她花穴里。她缓慢屈伸手指，Diaz发出闷闷的娇声。  
“……你有指甲……”  
“是的，我的占星运程没提到我今天需要指奸一个女人。”Gina毫不含糊地说，“但你在被我上，所以最好感到荣幸。天啊，我肯定会要求你回报的……在你好了之后。”  
Diaz微笑起来，Gina看不到她的脸。  
“你就这点本事吗，Linetti？”  
“你让我越来越期待你的回报了。天啊，你里面好热。被我弄痛了吗？”  
Gina的第二根手指也塞进那狭窄的洞口，才算进入正章。Diaz的上半身颓然弯折，额头抵在小臂上，软绵绵趴着桌子。这个位置让Gina更容易动作：随着手指进出，黏稠的花穴被揉搓得泛红，湿濡液体弄湿了Gina的手指。  
“你的手指……”  
Diaz从鼻子里哼笑出来。Gina的手指越动越快，翻搅着湿热的洞口，逐渐发出啧啧的水声。快感强烈起来，Diaz夹紧双腿，扭动腰肢配合Gina的姿势，她们不算太默契，不过还好——Diaz差点尖叫出来，身体抽动，在桌上难忍地摩擦着。Gina另一只手沿大腿摸过去，揉弄Diaz肿胀的花核。  
“哈……前面……”  
“喜欢这样吗？”Gina曼声问道，“我可以做得更好……”  
她的手段不错。她的手掌柔软纤小，但动起来灵活得像有魔法。两根细软的手指搅得Diaz溃不成军，喘得眼睛模糊，在发烧的交相作用下只觉得太阳穴痛。花核被揉得又酸又痒，小穴一个劲地流水，热得难受，浑身都出了一层薄汗。牛仔裤下修长的美腿颤抖着，下意识地绞紧缠着Gina的手。  
“呼……Gina……快来了……”  
刺激从被仔细侍弄的花穴一波波扩散至全身。Diaz双腿打颤，高潮的感觉逼近，快感令她神智逐渐模糊，终于痉挛着喷出透明的爱液。Gina的手指还在她洞口里搅了好几下，被那不断抽搐的小穴挽留。她掏出纸巾，替还在桌上哆嗦的Diaz擦干双腿间湿润的地方。  
“你该知道审讯室的玻璃是单向的吧？”  
她好心提醒道。黑发女警僵住了，Gina不知羞耻地轻笑起来。

FIN.


End file.
